The Suitcase
by Lil' Dark
Summary: The pairing is Yami x Atemu Monarch, YES! and after an email between me and Clare-stovold this happened to came from me. With one line: "I'll hide in your suitcase". I rated it M, but it's less than that. Oh, male preg.


Soooo, hello to everyone! This is something I just had to write, because the idea is funny. I hope everyone agrees with me and that you will leave a small review. And yes, the small part with the security guy and such, you need to read all of it, before you will understand what is going on.

Hug from me!

* * *

Security guy: Excuse me, Miss, can you please open your suitcase?  
Clare-stovold: Why?  
Security guy: Our X-ray picked up something a little disturbing.  
Clare-stovld: (Blinks) Huh... I wonder what? All I have in here is my swimsuit, and- (Opens case and Lil' Dark jump out, gasping for air)  
Lil' Dark: Damn, it's stuffy in there!  
Clare-stovold: LIL' DARK! What are you doing in there! Where's my bathing suit!  
Lil' Dark: (Pulls swimsuit out of pocket) Right here!

(*grins* **THAT** was the original version what became this fic. You should know, before this all came the conversation of Clare-stovold going to Egypt and I wanted to come. I told her to hide in her bathing suit and she 'mentioned/complained' about no space for her bathing suit. So tadaa to all people, this is what I came up with. And I hope that someone can admire what I do).

**Warnings**: Yes, I know that there a specific measurements for suitcases. I had trouble with that one as well, but Atemu flies business class and I don't care. It's a fanfic. Second, Yaoi! Pairing: Yami x Atemu. What else do you expect from me?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, but this idea. Oh, and the email. XD

///////////////////////////////////

_Where he had come from, I had no idea. How he had managed to do it, don't ask. Whatever he tells you: he is my boyfriend and yes, he sneaked into my suitcase._

_That's all _I _know. And it started out like this:_

//

"Até!", a soft whine spread through the house. Atemu Sennen, happily married to his beloved Yami Muto, sighed softly as he felt how his lover was clinging to him while he tried to have a normal conversation. One which held to the fact that he would be away to Egypt for a little while... for a full two months. And Yami didn't want that. Could Atemu blame him? No... he actually didn't want to go either. Yami was already throwing away every suitcase they had and he would be leaving in a week.

"Yami, please. I'm sorry, but this is what my job is about. I have to go", Atemu said. Yami sighed this time, he knew. He knew that Atemu's job was important and that he should go to Egypt to talk with the director of the Egyptian Museum.

"Why can't I come?", Yami asked. Atemu looked at him.

"There is much more to do than only going to that Museum, Yami. I have to go to the archaeological exhibit and... you know I can be back sooner", Atemu murmured softly. Yami shook his head, let go of Atemu and lay down on the sofa, his head in Atemu's lap.

"I don't want you to leave me alone", Yami said softly. Atemu stroked Yami's hair softly.

"It's not for too long", Atemu murmured.

"Two months no sex", Yami tried. Atemu rolled his eyes, they had already done this. So many times... Why did Yami keep trying to keep him home? He couldn't stay home. And besides, if Yami would come they had to tell everyone they were brothers. Not married gay people... The Egyptians would kill them. Slaughter them. Stone them... Atemu bit his lip.

"No...", he said softly. Yami sighed, starting another

"But...", although Atemu didn't budge. Yami kept silent after that, until Atemu suddenly chuckled.

"You can always hide in my suitcase!", he said, laughing a little bit more at the silly idea. However, Yami's eyes shone with the light of a brilliant idea.  
**  
//AN: **_**At first I wanted to use the idea to have Yami in the suitcase and even though that would be a lovely idea, I thought I couldn't. Still, I've tried to make the best of it. //**_

Days later, Atemu was dragging his suitcase behind him. The thing was huge and heavy, Yami having packed it. Luckily, because he was flying business class, he was allowed to take the huge suitcase with him. Together with the weight it had. And because he was flying business class, he didn't have to wait in line before getting in the plane and he had different security. Also thanks to his huge suitcase...

"Yami... I don't know what you've packed for me, but it's ridiculous", he muttered to himself. And then Yami had even said he couldn't say goodbye. Atemu rolled his eyes, knowing that his lover was still angry at him for leaving. Still, he couldn't say it didn't hurt. Taking a deep breath he walked through the security. His suitcase was scanned with something that he didn't understand and so was he. They felt through his clothes to see if he was a terrorist or not, they scanned him for drugs (as if) and he felt ridiculous. Suddenly, to security people were talking to each other in a hushed whisper. He glared.

"If this is about me, I would gladly know about it", he said, starting to feel irritated. They looked at him.

"We have identified something strange in your suitcase, mr. Sennen. Would you please open it?", she asked. Atemu looked at the woman, rolled his eyes and walked over to his suitcase. What could they have found? Would Yami purposely put something in his suitcase to keep him here? Taking a deep breath, Atemu opened the suitcase.

Blinking, that was all he could think about. Even the security guards were having a near heart attack.

"Are we there yet?", the figure asked and sat up straight. Atemu's rose-red eyes looked directly into crimson.

"What are you doing here?", the poor man yelled in shock. Yami smiled.

"Coming with you!", he said and within seconds he stepped out of the suitcase and with handcuffs he made sure he was connected to Atemu. Atemu stared at the cuffs and then at Yami.

"What about my clothes?", he called out again. Yami pulled a tie from his pocket, still smiling. Atemu gaped at him. The security guards didn't know what to do either.

"And I packed a suitcase for the two of us, which should by now almost arrive at the plane towards Egypt", Yami said.

"How... Why... WHEN?", Atemu asked. Yami chuckled softly, still clinging to Atemu. His crimson eyes were shining with joy.

"Well, you gave me the idea and I wanted to come with you. I mean, you didn't stay with me, so I knew I had to come with you. I don't care that you might have to work all day long, Atemu. Then I can enjoy myself at the swimmingpool", Yami said and he heard Atemu sigh loud and long. A groan left the older male's mouth and he lay his head onto Yami's shoulder.

"The hotel?", he asked.

"Arranged. Room with a bed for two persons. Kakashi-san arranged them himself", Yami said, still smiling. He stroked Atemu's hair softly.

"Okay, okay, we're going to Egypt", Atemu said and Yami laughed, hugging Atemu gently. Or, as gently as possible with the cuffs still there.

"Sir?", the security guard asked. Atemu looked at them.

"Well, my suitcase is empty so I won't take it with me. My lover is my luggage now", Atemu said, a smile on his face. And of course, Yami was checked too if he wasn't a terrorist. Or would kill Atemu with a hug... or a long sweet kiss in the plane... or sex in the Egyptian bed...

//

As was said, as was done. Yami enjoyed his days at the swimmingpool, gaining a nice tan. He went with Atemu sometimes to the Egyptian Museum to watch the mummies and the gold they had brought to the surface from tombs once forgotten. And of course he was with Atemu. They said as a friend, but somehow Atemu felt they knew more. And eventually the days in Egypt were less than two months. A week before they would leave though, Yami seemingly wanted to change some plans.

"We can go home by a cruise?", he suggested, looking through some books. Atemu looked at him.

"A plane is quicker", he said. Yami sighed, biting down on a sugar covered strawberry.

"No, we're going by bus, train and cruise. It will be so much fun!", Yami said, his eyes shining. Atemu sighed, shaking his head.

"I get seasick", he mentioned softly. Yami looked at him.

"You'll get used to it", Yami said, shrugging slightly. Atemu shook his head.

"No.. I'll get seasick. We're going by plane", he said.

"I'm not allowed to take the plane", Yami murmured. Atemu looked at him as Yami laid the leaflets and books away. He ate the last of the strawberries, carefully trying to scoop up the sugar with his moist fingers, before he looked at Atemu. Who was still staring at him of course.

"And why not? Why will I get used to being seasick?", Atemu asked. Yami smiled, walked over to Atemu and gently lay his arms around Atemu's neck. He kissed Atemu's lips softly, still smiling.

"Because I know you can get used to being a daddy", he whispered softly.

//

_As I said before, I don't know how he had done it, but I survived the cruise and the tormenting sea. Eight and a half months later we were both parents of a healthy young baby boy. But I would never ever give him the idea of creeping in his lover's suitcase. __Although Yami did._

_//Side note from Yami: Kids! Don't try this at home, unless you are willing to suffocate! (grin)_Well, that was shocking, wasn't it? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed himself with this little one-shot. And be aware, the sixteenth chapter of Humanchild is on it's way! ^-^

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
